Sapphire Wicca at Ouran RUN!
by Sapphire Wicca01
Summary: My OC and her sister are going to Ouran. Their twins. Sapphire scares the host club but they learn to live with her because she brakes a lamp and now has a deat. Sapphire has truble with her family life and doesnt know how to handle it.can the hosts help?
1. Chapter 1

__________________________

________________________________________________________________________

________________________

____________________________

____________

____

***(Sapphire Wicca: I'm a freshman that originated in Codiak and this ****author's (also another friend, whom will remain nameless...) "KEK Chats". So ****I'm from Casper High from that cartoon "Danny Phantom". I'm Goth. I'm a witch ****with mostly unknown powers-to you, anyhow- and I scare most small ****children...and my own peers. I'm a shadow Queen. I have an ex-boyfriend, who I hope not to see again...wouldn't be too good on his part...destroying involved…)***

***(Author's note: Hey! I'm really not that bad or Goth. I wear Goth clothes, but ****I'm way too chipped to be Goth. I'm sweet- Okay, so that was a lie. Anyhow, ****I'm not as evil as Sapphire(the girl up above. I know, my pen name makes it a ****bit confusing...) And that is not a lie. I swear... I don't say mean things ****out loud too often. And I don't scare small children or my peers- Okay, I lied**  
**again. I scare them by being like Tamaki. Scary, right? But I'm also like ****Kyouya in some ways. And I'm not lying about that. Well, enjoy!)***

____

***(Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Danny Phantom, or any of ****the characters from them. Adrian, John, Nadia, and Zeke belong to my friends. **

**And Codiak belongs to...herself.)***

* * *

**I hope u like it. R&R please.**

* * *

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________******Chapter 1**_

**Sapphire's POV**

__________________________

I FUCKING hated this! I was moving to FUCKING JAPAN! Was this madness ever going to end? I didn't really know anything about Japan. I could barely understand what anyone was saying. I could speak it pretty fluently, but I had a hard time understanding what everyone else was saying. My sister Catherine and I were to attend a Hellish rich kid school as students on scholarships. I wondered how long those rich kids would last with me around...

It was just a shame that I wasn't going to be able to see Sam, Codiak, Zeke, Adrian, John, Nadia, Tucker, and yes, even Danny. It didn't take long for me to miss them...and all the psychological torture I out them through for my own amusement. I tolerated them some of the time. However, most of the time, I threatened them with my "good" graces.

________________________________________

"Sapphire, wake up! You don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you?" my dad said while shaking my shoulder. I got up slowly and gave him my evil death glare that just read, "DIE IN THE LOWER MOST PITS OF HELL, ALREADY, DAMN IT!"

My mouth announced, "IF YOU EVER WAKE ME UP FOR A STUPID REASON LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU'RE DEAD! GOT THAT? I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY FATHER. I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL WITHOUT THINKING TWICE ABOUT IT! I probably won't even have a regret."

He cracked a smile at me and my usual morning response. "Yeah, whatever, Saphy. Time for school, so get up before I go into demon mode."

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME SAPHY! BUT, OF COURSE, YOU DO IT ANYWAY!"

His smile dropped. If there was ever a want for a death wish, just try calling me by THAT name. You wouldn't be around for much longer afterwards. He briskly sprinted out of the room and into my sister. "Catherine," he called, "save me... Your sister's trying to kill me because I had to wake her up..." He gave a girlish scream and then casually disappeared from sight. It would have been funny if I hadn't of been so FUCKING mad at him.

"Dad," Catherine began after him, "you should have known better than to have woken her up. You know how she is in the morning. My twin calmly turned her head to look at me. She sat down on the edge of my bed with a book in her hands. "Romeo and Juliet". _I hate that book!_

Dad poked his head back into the room. "But you're the same blood type as her...and you're not as bad," he explained.

Catherine glanced up before returning to her book. "That's because I can control myself from killing the people that surround me."

"I AM IN CONTROL!" I screamed at her abruptly. "Saphy is lying to us, Catherine," Dad commented. I glared at him straight in the eyes.

"WILL YOU FUCKING STOP CALLING ME THAT? IF YOU CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME, I WILL FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOU ALL IN MORBID WAYS!" I noticed from the corner of my eye that Catherine moved a little bit too much for her to just be reading a stupid book.

"This is another moment of how Sapphire shows she cares," Catherine said, holding up a video camera. "That was great, Sapphire. But next time, be a little bit nicer."

"Why the hell are you videotapping me, anyway?" I snapped.

"I'm making a movie about what happens in a loving family," she gushed.

"Get the fucking camera away from me now, and I DON'T BELIEVE IN LOVE!" I growled at her and crossed my arms.

"Okay," she pouted, "I'll just finish this movie later. But for now, let's get ready for school."

"Fine, but I'm going to kill Dad later," I chirped happily. I then saw him quickly duck out of the room, giving another girlish yelp. _I loved torturing him..._

I got the public bus with my sister, only to be dropped off five blocks away from Ouran Academy High School. I already knew that I was going to hate all these rich bastards, so I figured that I might as well have fun with them.

"Sapphire, are you trying to scare all the rich kids?" Catherine questioned.

"No..." I replied sarcastically.

"What am I going to do with you, sis?"

We walked into the building and into the chairman's office. "You both must be the Wicca sisters," he started. "I have your schedules right here." He handed us our schedules, and then looked at me like he was seeing a demon for a second. One glance down at myself, and I concluded that the Gothic clothes were giving him the idea. "I'm going to have an honor student show you both to your classes. I hope you girls like it here."

"Thank you, Chairman," Catherine and I said in perfect unison. He probably didn't want to be anywhere near me. Ha. I decided that I'll let him think I was an angel for right then, and have him find out the truth later... _Let the games begin._ I mused to myself.

The chairman made a phone call and asked whoever was on the line if he could borrow a student called Kyouya Ootori for a few minutes. From how thisconversation sounded, it seemed like the person was very cooperative. _An honor student... He's probably a geek. I'll try to be as nice as I can without changing myself into a sweet, innocent princess- Okay, I'm the princess of Hell! Don't judge me! _We waited for this Kyouya to show up in the office, and after a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. "Come on in, Mr. Ootori," Chairman commanded.

As soon as he said that, a tall boy with black hair and glasses came into the room. _Hot sauce! He's so ** HOT! And here I thought he'd be a nerd! Boy, was I wrong!_ I thought to myself. I composed my face to show no emotion.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Yuzuru," Kyouya mentioned.

"Yes, we have two young ladies who are American. I was wondering if you would assist them by showing them around the school and helping them get around when you have time as well," Chairman recited.

Kyouya turned to see us the second the chairman had finished. "It would be my honor to escort there two lovely ladies around for today." He smiled a smile that would make any girl fall in love with him. If love had existed in a suckish place like this... Though I knew the smile was fake. Kyouya showed my sister and I where our class was. "I'll meet you ladies after class so you girls can go to the lunch room any day you want without getting lost. Will  
that be all right?"

"Yes, and thank you for doing this," Catherine said with a smile of her own.  
_If only she knew what I saw in him... ____A boy how hides _in the shadows like me. He's the 'Shadow King.' I scents an evil aura around him. He must have the gift of getting what he wants. Like me. Grate what happens next. I guess I shall find out soon.

(At class)

Catharine and I took are sets. It was the second day of school for everyone except for us. So we aren't vary popular.

The teacher called us up to the front of the rooms to introduce myself. _I hate talking in front of rich bastards. Oh well I'll put on a good act for now. Of are sisterly love._

"Hi, were the Wicca sisters." my sister and I said in perfect union.

"I'm Sapphire."

"And I'm Catharine." my sister said sounding like a wind chime.

"It's a pleaser to meet all of you." We said in perfect unison again. We giggled.

Almost every girl fangirled on the spot. Most of the guys started to drool. I noticed there were two there twins who's jaw's were dropped all the way down no to there desks. _We are so good. I love it when I make people look like idiots. _And the class did look like idiots. We took are sets.

The teacher asked my more questions then anyone else. _Is it because of how I look, or is it because I'm an honor student, and not a rich kid, or is it just because I give so much detail in my answers?_ I answered everything he throw my way correctly. _If I keep this up and he's trying to get me to lose it. Then he's going to flip one of these days. _

After class I told Catharine that I'll see her after lunch, and that I'm going to find a music room. She nodded and walked off to lunch with Kyoya_. She will probably tell him that I'm a loner or something so I don't have to make up an excuse. _

I walked through the hallway and up the staircase to an odd looking music room. I looked at the sign above it. Music room three._ How many music rooms are in this school? Damn rich bastards. _I walked in to the room and looked for a piano. Once I found one I looked to see if anyone was in the room. There wasn't so I sat down and played a simple tone I wrote. I sang same words along with it. As I sang I though of how different I was while playing music. _I'm always so peaceful when I sing. I don't talk of killing. I feel like no one can touch me. No insult can hurt me and no one can brake me. Because I'm free. _

After a played the peace I looked at my watch. _15 minutes left. _I stood up and walked back to class. I was one of the first people in the room. I sat down, took out one of my sheets of music and started thinking of one my songs. _Should I have a solo for the base, or for the singer first?_ I heard two people walk up behind me.

"Hello, your Sapphire right?" Two people said in unison. _Must be the twin brothers._

"Yes. You must be Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Am I right?" I said turning to face them.

"Yes," They looked shocked, "how did you know that?" _I'm surprised they can still think and speak at the same time after being so surprised._ "Well with hearing the teachers call your name's and having some of the girls in class talk about you both it's kind of hard not to notice." I said then gave them a fake smile.

_I know every part of this school, and most of the people in it because of the research I did before coming to this school. I know why my sister call's me the shadow queen. It's because I can find anything out about anyone. Also I can make anyone do what I want. I think I'll play one of my mind games. Mwaha..! I'm just going to be that good._

"Hey Sapphire! Guess what the twins and Kyoya invited me to be a guest at there host club for today!" Catharine said excitedly. "Do I want to know what that is?" I asked in a sarcastic voice.

"With you acting all sarcastic I should probable take this as you stating your not coming."

"Of course not. With you being my twin I should understand you. But right now this is one of those times I don't understand you at all."

"Fine I'll let you go write another song so your not interrupting dad at home." She said. Just then the teacher came in and told every one to sit down.

(after class.)

I got up and waked into the music room. When I opened the doors I saw a swirl of pink flower pedals. _What the hell? Lords of torture why most you punish me with light? _

* * *

**I hope u liked it please reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope u like it. R&R. I mean it review. If you don't push review button I will get Sapphire on you.**

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

I got up and waked into the music room. When I opened the doors I saw a swirl of pink flower pedals. _What the hell? Lords of torture why most you punish me with light? _

I peered into the room and saw a group of boys and one girl pretending to be a boy. I looked and saw three people that I saw from class, or from being introduced by the chairman. The faces I recognized where the Hitachiin twins, and Kyouya. _What the hell? _

"Welcome to the host club." A blond boy said. _He's tall, has blond hair, blue eyes, but all and all. He's an idiot. Don't ask how I know this I can just tell. _

"Tamaki, I don't think she's a customer. She too different." The twins said in their bored tone of voice. They were speaking to the idiot blonde.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be nice to the customers on there first day." Tamaki said disappointedly.

_Who are these people?_ I thought.

"What is your name princess?" Tamaki said in a prince voice.

_If he thinks he's royalty then I'm a fish in water. Wait PRINCESS! I have too be nice. Be nice. Don't kill anyone. Even though I don't fucking want to be. I will. _I spoke quickly. "My names Sapphire Wicca. Also I'm not a customer I'm sorry for barging in I didn't know that anyone was in here." I said trying to sound sweeter then I really am. I started to walk away when someone small hugged my waist.

"I hear your on scholarship here like my new friend Haru-chan. So you're a hero too." I looked down to see a small boy with blond hair. _He's warring the high schools uniform even though he looks like a kid. Lolita type? Great! _

"Just because I'm a student on scholarship doesn't make me a hero. I know tons of people in America who are on scholarship. It's really not that big of a deal."

The small boy's eyes widened and he let go of my waist. "Really?"

"I did just say that. Didn't I?" _These people are creepy. _"Look I'm sorry for interrupting. I just was looking for an open music room to practice in. I'll just be going." I forced a sweet smile.

All of a sudden before you can react the boy called Tamaki started having a spas attack. He picked me up and spun me around in a circle saying, "My beautiful daughter is so cute..!"

In that instant snapped. "I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER..! YOUR WHAT LIKE, TWO YEARS _OLDER_ THEN ME.! SO PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I BANISH YOU THE LOWER MOST PITS OF HELL!" I yelled at him while giving my evil death glair.

Tamaki-sempi was all of a sudden white. He sat in a corner. _What in the name of the demon lords of hell? Is he in an emo corner..? _

I heard two extremely loud and extremely repulsive laughs. _The twins. Fuck.. it figures. There like Danny and the gang. Weird.. But I liked torturing them. I'll make there lives_ _a living hell for wasting my time. _I started to walk out of the room when I reached for the door knob when… Slam..! "Ouch.."

I stumbled backwards and hit something. I heard a load crash. _Oh no..! why me? What did I do to deserve this? Wait there was that one time.. Nope that was just an intentional accident._

I looked and saw what I broke. It was a small lamp. "I'll pay you back."

"How can you pay us back, when you can't even afford your own uniform?" _Damn rich people. They suck balls._

The girl pretending to be a guy shock hear head and said, "Another one. Welcome to the host club." _Why do those words seem like hell has let me into its gates? Will my life ever be the same again? _

* * *

**Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please R&R. hope you like it. I don't own Ouran...**

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

I groaned. _How can this happen to me? I'm the meanest bitch on the planet. What have I done that was so wrong for me to deserve this? Oh wait… There was that one time… No…Wait…! THEY PISSED ME OFF.. SO THEY DESERVED IT..! And no I didn't kill them even though I wanted to.._

I walked out of the girls bathroom. I had a half an hour I had to be in the music room. _I cant beleave this… I'm the host clubs dog… This is so unfair… If my sister didn't hit me with the fucking door I wouldn't have a fucken big ass debt. __8,000,000 (over 95,000 American Dollars.) _

**(N/A: I looked it up on Wikipedia's web sit. **** Along with some other things for this story. I also went on a wed sit that writes the written translation on it.)**

I walked up the flight of stares to the music room. A.K.A. the host club.. I thought about ways to torture them. _Black mail.. This should be good.. Mwahahah… or maybe throwing them into a pit of marten lava. No.. to quick… Electric chairs sounds fun… _

_私は音楽室 __3__、階段を歩いた。__I'm thinking in Japanese..! That's bad… What I meant to think was I walked up the stairs to music room 3. I'll get there early so they don't think I'm that evil. _

I walked into the room. I noticed the girls weren't here yet nor was the host club. I looked around. _I'm early. I'll just play a song while I wait. _

I sat down and stared playing a song on the piano. I played things I'll never say, By Avril Lavigne. I sang the words in French.

Je suis tirant à mes cheveux Je suis tirant à mes vêtements J'essaie de garder mon cool Je sais que cela montre Je suis regarder à mes pieds Mes joues sont tournent rouges Je recherche les mots à l'intérieur de ma tête.[Pré-refrain] (Cause) Je me sens nerveux Essayer d'être si parfait Cause, que je sais que vous valez Vous valez Ouais

[Chorus]

Si je pouvais dire ce que je veux dire Je dirais que je veux vous soufflez... away Être avec vous tous les soirs Suis je presser vous trop serré Si je pouvais dire ce que je veux voir Je veux vous voir descendre Sur un genou M'épouser aujourd'hui Le deviner, je suis souhaitant ma vie away Avec ces choses je vais jamais direIl ne me faire toute bonne C'est juste une perte de temps Quoi sert à vous (De : .net/read/a/avril-lavigne-lyrics/things-i_) Ce qui est sur mon esprit. Si Ain't sortant Nous n'allons pas n'importe où Alors pourquoi ne peux je juste vous dire que je garde[Pré-refrain]

[Chorus]Quel est le problème avec ma langue Ces mots garder slipping away Je bégaient, je trébucher Comme j'en ai rien à dire

[Pré-refrain]Imagine que je suis souhaitant ma vie avec ces choses, que je vais dire jamais Si je pouvais dire ce que je veux dire Je dirais que je veux vous soufflez... away Être avec vous tous les soirs Suis je presser vous trop serré Si je pouvais dire ce que je veux voir Je veux vous voir descendre Sur un genou M'épouser aujourd'hui Oui, je suis souhaitant ma vie away Avec ces choses je vais jamais dire Ces choses, que je vais dire jamais

When the song ended I heard tones of clapping. I turned around to see the host club and all of it's guests applauding.

"Oh.. I didn't hear any of you come in." I faked a blush. _I'll toy with them for a while. Then maybe I can get something out of them. Like the perfect way to make them pay for WASTING MY FUCKING TIME..! _

Tamaki-sempi smiled, "I didn't know you could play. Do you just know how to sing in French or can you have a fluent conversation?"

"Je peux parler assez couramment. Mais il a été un moment flaire l'odeur que j'ai eu une conversation décente bien." I said.

_**Translation: **__I can speak pretty fluently. But it's been a while scents I had a decent conversation though._

"Bien si vous avez jamais besoin de parler en français, je peux aider ou vous donner une conversation décente." He said politely.

_**Translation: **__Well if you ever need to talk in French I can help or give you a decent conversation._

"Merci de l'offre. Je pourrais accepter quelque temps." I said.

_**Translation: **__Thanks for the offer. I might accept it some time. _

I though, _He might be a idiot. But at least he's an amusing one. _

Kyoya "I think that you've given yourself another choice on how to pay your debt off. And I think everyone in this room would agree."

All the girls in the room cheered. A few boys started to come into the room. Kyoya-sempi "New customers..? Welcome to the host club. Which host would you like to see?"

"I'm here requesting Sapphire…or her sister…." They all said at once with hearts for eyes.

_No way in fucking hell…..! Can my life get any worse…? Don't answer that…! They touch my little sister and there dead….!_

* * *

**I hope you like it. If not I'll make it better next time. Please review.**

**P.s. this is the English version of the song.**

**I Don't own this either. **

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

[Pre-Chorus]

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

[Chorus]

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you... away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Guess, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you

( From: .net/read/a/avril-lavigne-lyrics/things-i_ )

What's on my mind

If ain't coming out

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care

[Pre-Chorus]

[Chorus]

What's wrong with my tongue

These words keep slipping away

I stutter, I stumble

Like I've got nothing to say

[Pre-Chorus]

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you...away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Yes, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never say


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for not writing sooner. My computer got a virus before. And I'm terribly sorry for the last chapter. I read it and it meagerly sucked.**

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

I stomped into my room and slammed the door. "Can my day get any worse!" I fell on to my bed and thought of what happened.

**(Flashback.) **

"New customers..? Welcome to the host club. Which host would you like to see?"

"I'm here requesting Sapphire…or her sister…." They all said at once with hearts for eyes.

_No way in fucking hell…..! Can my life get any worse…? Don't answer that…! They touch my little sister and there dead….!_

"Well Sapphire I guess you're the first and newest hostess in the host club." Haruhi Fujioka said.

_This is just FUCKING PERFECT.. I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE LET ALONE BE A DAMN EFFING MOTHER FUCKING HOSTESS..! _

Kyoya gave me a look as to say Host-or-forget-getting-out-of here-before-graduation look.

"Alright.." I fake blushed, "I hope you don't mind sitting on the floor. I wasn't expecting to be hosting so many handsome boys." I said sweetly.

"We don't mind." All the boys said with hearts popping out of there eyes.

I lead everyone next to the piano where we sat, I made them tea, and I answered questions about hobbies, and my sister. I tried to hide my pain when someone asked me about past boyfriends.

"I'm sorry I get a little emotional with that subject." I looked down at my cup of instant coffee. _Change the subject. _"But I don't see why I just felt so sad when I'm surrounded all of your wonderful, handsome faces." I winked at them like I was one of toughs hot sweet girls on TV.

In that instant all of the guys squealed like fan girls or in there case fan boys.

After that everyone of the boys started calling me the angle type. _NO WAY IN HELLS'. IMMA SMACK SOMEONE UPSIDE THE HEAD IF THEY SAY THAT SHIT ONE MORE TIME._

**(End of flashback.)**

_I hate my life. I will make them all pay for putting me through more misery then I have already. If he.. Didn't hurt me I wouldn't be as fucking pissed off as I am now. Hell. I WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS HELL HOLE IF HE WOULD HAVE NEVER FUCKING DONE THAT SHIT TO ME._

I cringed. _If he would have never hit me and try to kill me I would be happy. I FUCKING HATE YOU KELLER AXE... YOU'RE A FUCKING MAN HOAR... DAMN FUCKING SLUT DOG... _

Katherine wasn't home and neither were my parents so I could cry without interruption. I cried onto my fluffy black feathered pillow. I grabbed my red devil teddy bear that I named, Hot Stuff.

**(N/A: Yes I do have a teddy bear that I named hot stuff.)**

When I finished crying I grabbed my laptop and logged on to Facebook.

I should make a second face book for people I meet in Japan so they can't get any black mail on me.

I made a new account and looked for people I meet at school. The host's being some of them. _I wonder if the host club has a fan site.._

I looked through sites but left a tab open for my new Facebook.

_The fan sites I found weren't interesting but I would keep them in mind for the future... Just in case.. They seal some of their stuff.. I wonder if Kyoya takes it without permission just to make a good profit.. It's not unlikely.._

I looked up the names and info on people.. AKA the host club.

_Interesting... Kyoya-sempi... Your father owns most of the hospitals in Japan... I'd hate to be on you bad side. Same blood type as me.. And everyone says you'll never be apart of your fathers company because you're the last alignment son... Harsh.._

_No way..! Tamaki-sempi your farther had you with another women..! And he's the chairman..._

_The twins had money stolen from them by their maid. They just probable wanted to have someone know which one is which._

_Honey-sempi and Mori-sempi are related by marriage. But before that Mori's family was more like servants then anything else._

_I'm not even going to look up Haruhi because she's almost normal. _

Bing. I look on my tab and so Kyoya, and the twins had excepted my friend request.

**(Mostly in chat form sorry.)**

* * *

**Kyoya Ootori:**** What's up?**

**Sapphire Wicca:**** Not much. **

**Kyoya Ootori:**** We need you to the host club early for costumes. **

**Sapphire Wicca:**** Do u no how 2 write in chat form? It makes a lot easier.**

**Kyoya Ootori: ****O.o…. **

**Sapphire Wicca:**** *face palm* I have so much work 2 do.**

**(The twins added me to there group.)**

**Hikaru Hitachiin:**** Hey sappy! **

**Kaoru Hitachiin:**** Hey sappy!**

**Sapphire Wicca:**** *eye twitch* I U EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN I'LL MAKE SURE YOU R THROWN INTO HELL…! I'LL LET TRUE DEMON LOARDS HANDLE U…**

**Kaoru Hitachiin:**** *screams & runs like a little girl* She's scarier then the lower blood preceded demon. And I cant even see her.**

**Hikaru Hitachiin:**** *Fallows in Kaoru lead* I don't want to die..**

**Sapphire Wicca:**** I luv Facebook.**

* * *

Bing Haruhi and Tamaki have excepted your friend request.

**( Tamaki has added Haruhi and you to there group)**

**Tamaki: Hi my beautiful daughters.**

**Haruhi: I'm not UR DAUGHTER.**

**Sapphire: If u call me daughter ONE MORE FUCKING TIME I'LL PUSH U IN FRONT OF A MOVING TRUCK… AND IF UR STILL ALIVE I'LL BY A GUARD DOG TO EAT U… **

**700 people like this. **

**400 people dislike this.**

**Sapphire: how ever dislikes his must be a guest to the club or is being paid off.**

**Haruhi: I'm really starting to like u. **

**Tamaki: *crawls into emo corner and grows mushrooms* **

**Sapphire: …**

**Haruhi: …**

* * *

**I hope u liked this. I'm sorry for not writing sooner. i'll try to write sooner. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I haven't wrote sooner but I hope you like it. Please keep reviewing it makes me won't to write more.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**(Sapphire's POV)**

This morning I got up and got coffee before anyone was up. Today was my anniversary with Keller. The first day meeting each other.

'I WISH HE WAS DEAD!' I thought to my self as I got dressed and ready for the day. I looked at the clock. Three hours till school even open's for any student or teacher. So that was for hours before class even started. I just sat and stared at the wall till I heard someone come down stairs.

"Couldn't sleep?" Mom asked. She was short with blondish brown hair unlike my dad how had a dark brownish color with red streaks.

I shook my head, no. She came over to were I was standing and hugged me.

"You know you can talk to me about it, right?" She whispered the question.

"I'm not ready. What I saw was not what I wont to think about. We moved because of him. I know I'm probable disgracing Aurora with my silent's but I can't talk about it. I'm sorry." I hide my face letting one small tear fall silently down my cheek. 'That day was my personal hell.' I think.

"It's okay baby take your time. If you don't wont to go to school you could fake sick." My mom encouraged. My mom was awesome she understood me like my dads parents.

I laughed, "I may not like school, but I love to show off, and making life hell for everyone else."

She laughed with me, "well have fun. And give the non-environmentalists hell." Yes my moms a hippie.

With that I was off to school with a worried Katherine. She watched my every move as I walked to school. I ignored it.

I got to school early so the twins could fit me with there new costume idea. The theme was US commoner school. They were looking at uniform styles. I decided to burst their bubbles.

"You do know that the average school in the US doesn't have uniforms, right?" I asked.

They looked at me in shock. I just pulled up a few pictures up on my phone of my friends and other ordinary people in my former class. Then I showed them. Most ware jeans, cotton shirts, short skirts, or casual dresses. The twins decided to put some all of us in casual wear. They were about to put me in a dress or skirt before I asked if I could just use one of the extra pair of clothes I have in my locker. I showed them the hot outfit and they loved it. I won that battle. I noticed that all the host club members looking at me.

Kyoya looked at me and turned back to his computer. I walked behind him to get to class and saw an error in a calculation. So I told him in a whisper, "the sixth column doesn't look right to me." The host club members gasped as if it was impossible for Kyoya-sempi to make a mistake. I guess they were right behind me listening.

"Thank you Miss Wicca. I wasn't aware of that. You just saved us a lot of money." he said as I was walking away. I was out of the room before he had a chance to turn around.

I got too class early. I sat next to my sister and started writing what the teacher was writing. The class was fine the teachers didn't bug me today. At lunch I ran to the lady's room. I didn't no where to go to be alone. My twin probably wont be running after me today. I just wish the day was over.

**(Kyoya's POV) **

My mind was else where when at the host club. A princess of witches was to be protected by my father, brothers, a group of wealthy man and the twins mother. The problem was no one know how she was. The wealthy men where all fathers of the host club. This secret legacy was passed to me. A girl from another realm the oldest among siblings. And the most powerful if the stories hold true. I will marry her. She will be my way in.

My thoughts were interrupted when Sapphire pointed out a calculation was wrong. I looked at it and she was right I had messed up. So I gave her credit where it was do. I turned to face her but she was gone.

"What the? Did you see her leave." I ask the rest of the host club.

"No we were looking at you. She disappeared."

My mind kept drifting to the information I needed to find.

A girl with no long past history in this world. The only people how have a real passed hear would be her grand parents. Who would most likely be rich. She would most likely like power. I need to find her..

**(Sapphire's POV)**

It was time for the host club. I got dressed and was in the room Katherine talked about baking and decorating for the host club to make me have less money to earn on my own. I told her I'd like that. She went to talk to Kyoya about it while I set up the tea. I got an area for myself to host. I looked at the room it looked like a café in an American mall. I saw clothes on manikins and everything.

Tamaki swung me around like a little girl when I placed my tea down without a sound. I glared. The guests I was entertaining were astonished. I panicked and used my magic to throw a pillow at him. He sets me down and looks at the pillow in confusion. I start to feel sick to my stomach my eyes widen in terror at what I just did. My sister came up and said, "Tamaki didn't you hear me say stop?"

"Why did you through a pillow at me?" he questions.

"Have you looked at he she's wasn't feeling well and now she looks white as a ghost. She was fine until you swung her around." Catherine says concerned.

'I feel dizzy. Memories are leaking in. Blood, my friends body Keller's smile.' I try to stand as I think this, but as soon as I do everything goes black.

"Sapphire!" everyone shouts.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. please again reveiw.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi my dear readers this mak note be as good as i hoped but I'm in an emotional state. my dog just died so i hope this is ok. please read & Review.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(Sapphire's POV)**

I woke up feeling pain shot through my head. I sat up I felt wires pulling me done though. So I laid back down and looked around. Catherine was on the chair next to me. I heard doctors mumbling and talking to someone. I sighed I looked at what I was hooked up to. Just the monitor and pain pills. I wheeled them over to a door that looked like a bathroom. I normally wouldn't do such a thing but I had nurse training to know what was okay to touch. I when inside I shut the door and did my thing.

I came back out to find a frantic doctor. I tapped his shoulder. He looked at me and sighed with relief. I hoped back into bed. Catherine is still asleep.

"Hello Sapphire Wicca I'm guessing."

"Yep," I look at his name tag. Yuuichi Ootori. Kyoya's oldest brother.

"I'll be your doctor this evening. I've looked at you records and saw that you've gone through a lot last year. Its normal for..."

"Look I know its normal for back flashes to accrue and memories of trauma to be awakened on days that hold meaning." I interrupt him. "I know why I passed out and I'll make sure to take the necessary processions. I should have stayed home and came in later after having more then just coffee in my system. I get that can I go?"

"There's more to that then that my dear. You're heart condition and blood pressure have worsened. To be frank its amazing that your a live right now. Its as if magic is in your blood."

'Shit!' I think quickly. Say something anything. "What processions should I take?" 'Damn avoiding it all together could cause issues. I'm not helping my situation. He could be like Keller in the end another demon. I cant move away again to many places they would look.' I kept my face blank as I thought all of this.

"Sapphire, your awake." My mom hugs me. "Your grandparents are here they were coming to surprise us with a visit when I called them."

"Your mother was informed the processions and the prescription drugs you are to take. Would you like to inform her Mrs. Wicca?" The doctor asked.

"I would like to inform her if that's alright. "

The doctor nodded and walked out. "Sapphire what really happened?"

"Magic acted without realizing it. Sis covered for me but I went into a panic. My memories came flooding in. Then I passed out. My heart and blood pressure are fine its the fact that my magic is haywire that's the problem. " I sigh. I look at Catherine who was still a sleep.

My grandma comes in the room then. "Oh Sapphire my grand baby." She hugged me and took a look at me

"Hi granny." she was pale with dark red hair that was up in a bun the gray hairs were few still. She had wrinkles but she looked ok with them. She seems wise with her playful childish side. She wore a long black skirt and an almost form fittings tee shirt with a band named skillet on it.

"Sapphire your grandpa and I are moving here soon. The Wicca company is expanding and Japan is the next spot. You need to be trained anyway and you wont have to move too much. If your powers get out of control then we can easily come and help. Your aloud to stay over whenever you want. There will be social events you must attend. Also the acting you must do. Are you alright with that?"

"Yes granny. I can handle that. Sapphire your grandmother wants to pay as much attention to you as she can in public and otherwise. Your sister doesn't know and cant yet. Her powers haven't come in yet. She will know that you forgave grandma but we have to make sure she's involved too. She knows the made up story of your grandparents disowning your father because of me."

"Are you and dad okay with this?" I ask worriedly.

"We'll be fine. The two of you are getting more protection."

The conversations drifted to life and shopping and some how got to the host club and owing them money.

"Sweetheart I'll pay half of you and your friend Haruhi's debt that way its not for the rest of your lives." Granny says. "Also I would like to meet her."

"Thank you but do me a but favor when you do Haruhi make it anonymous. She's a person how's learned to do things on her own. I don't thinks she's asked for help."

"I understand." Granny said. I'm sure she did.

My dad came in. "Your friends really wont to see you before they go home."

"Can you send them in but tell them to be quite. Sis is asleep. "

I looked towards the door the hosts were silently walking in the room. My granny sat on the bed next to my mom.

"Sapphire are you okay you worried us." Honey-sempi asked.

"I'll be fine. I just need to take it easy for my heart and blood pressure. I'm just sorry it happened. I should have thought before making most of my chooses."

"What did you eat today, Sweetheart? Are you hungry now?" My mom asked.

"I didn't eat breakfast as usual a forgot about lunch. So I dint really eat. That my be the big reason. "

"That's it! You're daughter Rose is moving in with me. I can't stand it she's working herself to death. You told me that life would be easier as a commoner." My grandma growls in whispers so not to wake my sister.

"I said no such thing. I said it would be easier if she didn't have to deal with the press so much. You were the one that wanted no connection with us the first place. She's staying with me!"

"She's the air of a multi billion dollar company that my husband and I built from scratch. I never wanted my grandchildren to work them self's in to a hospital. Unless she was making money as a doctor."

The host club was astonished. Even Kyoya was looking at me in shock.

"Stop! Your arguing isn't going to help. How about I switch places I live each month. Like a joint custody. But you have to live in Japan on toughs days. I'm not staying in a big house on my own got it." I say. This act was already tiring.

"I don't see why not. " Granny smiled.

"As long as you want to do it. I'll support it. I want her to be able to back out at any time. If she doesn't feel comfortable with something we go back to the way things were or go to a new drawing board."

"Alright" my granny and my mom shook on it. I sigh. Kyoya looked in astonishment at me I see Haruhi looking at me in sympathy.

**(Later)**

**Kyoya's POV**

'She's her! Sapphire is the witch princess. She was the on that flung the pillow at Tamaki when it was on the other side of the room and her sister covered it. I should have known by the last name. I looked for her information and couldn't even find the doctor how delivered her. I couldn't find preschool or anything. My conspicuous were almost confirmed by my oldest brother. I found her the counsel just has to wait and see if she gets the amulet an if she does then she's the official princess. I must woe her. It helps that I find her interesting.

My father believes I'm right. I cant be wrong.

Sapphires POV

I got to my grandparents mansion and got my room after getting the amulet. It was a light gray, black curtains. The bed was a king size, it had silver and black comfitures (mostly silk). There was a living room area in my room. There were tons of tec toys neatly placed. Also a mini refrigerator that was stocked under a mini kitchen. (With microwave). There was a coffee maker that you typed in buttons on what time you want it to make it and it does in the doses you want. And its right next to the bed. There were three doors. The non see through glass door lead to the library which was twice the size of my room. Granny told me underneath it was were I can practice my potions and spells. There were trap doors under the rugs. The second door was a bathroom that was all blues mostly royal. It wad a huge tub that looked more like a hot tub with its size. There's also a shower on the other side of the room. The third door was a huge freaking wake in closet that you could get lost it. There were already clothing my size and style in it for all accessions, and on the bottom there were shoes of all styles.

'I'm in s dream. Wow.' I know it was real but its still a lot to take in. I new my destiny and that there was a counsel of humans protecting me. I just wasn't ready for the suitor factor. I turned on tv and watched the news. That's when hell broke lose.

There was a story on me and the fact that I was the newest haire. The world now new. Reports talked about Keller and how that relationship ended with my best friend dying I couldn't face the host club tomorrow. Not when I'm facing the press, my sister, and the world at the same time. I'll get Kyoya alone and hand him another check. I'm going to use my allowance that I got from my grandmother to not go to the host club.

I worked on homework and went to bed. I'll explore more tomorrow after school now that I have time. What with no host club. I didn't take off the amulet.

**(The next day)**

I get up on time to the smell of coffee. The room is dark I look at the clock and see that there's something by it. Its a remote control for lights and curtains.

I get my coffee. Once I wake up I get a shower and get dressed in the uniform which my sister and I have to ware. I had the amulet on over the bow on the dress. I go done stairs and my grandparents have breakfast ready.

My grandfather was complaining he didn't want to ware a suit. He was wearing a black suit with a dark gray dress shirt.

"Gramps if you have to ware that don't complain." I growl.

He look's at me in horror at my uniform. "What evilness would make her yellow. Its too close to the pink color with its ugliness." He cries.

We all laugh then we eat.

"What are your plans today? I plan on trying not to be noticed in school and come right home after paying the host club back. I don't think I have it in me to face them too. Not right now."

"I invited them and there parents to your late birthday party. So maybe you should tell them your planning and spending time with us." My gramps suggests.

I nod, "that sounds like an idea."

We were all heading to my school to talk to the chairman. My grandparents wanted me to have extra protection. My phone had more numbers in it for security and drivers. We were in the chairman's office he eyed my pendant. I look composed.

They talk about plans for my sister and I. When it was over the chairman no longer need to tell them that everything was under control. I made my way to the host club room were they were having a meeting. Haruhi I handed the checks to Kyoya how also was eyeing the necklace.

"I wont be coming in soon because of my family situation but you're all invited to my belated birthday. When I do come in I'd like to help with Haruhi's debt." I say and I wake out of music room 3. I go to the nurse and give her the doctors note and meds. She writes me a pass to class. I hand the slip to the teacher. He nods and I walk to my seat. The twins look at me and my sister doesn't even respond to my being near her other then inch as far away as possible. She really does hate me. At lunch I eat quickly then go to the classroom. Haruhi is there. I sit next to her she looks up and smiles.

"Hi Sapphire." She greets me.

"Hi Haruhi. How have you been?" I ask.

"Good, no real complaints. I here you no longer have a debt."

"Yah, I'm going to help you with yours though. When I get things sorted out with my life."

"You really don't have too." I know but how's going to help you when another incident happens. Or the guys finally go crazy. You know how wild they can get."

"I guess your right. Are you and your sister okay? She wouldn't even look at you in class."

My eyes start to tear I hide my eyes from her. "She hates me." Was all I could whisper.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"She's always annoyed me to help me when I'm lost. Now that she doesn't even want me near her makes me think she doesn't want me at all. I'm trying to get everyone to be happy. Thats all I want. I just want that on we thing. Is that selfish? To want to have my family all together." I burst into tears. "After all I've been through that's all I want. Is my family. All of them. I lost to many people already. " I think of my little cousin and my best friend. Now the thought of my sister leaving me by choice kills me.

"I think she feels your leaving her." Haruhi says.

"Why would I leave one of the few people I care about. She's one of the people I've risked my life to protect." I whip my eyes.

"What do you mean risked your life."

"My ex wasn't a nice guy like I thought. He killed my best friend and he threatened to kill my sister. I thought he had her so I blindly went to him. I don't know what I was thinking. All I know was I was relieved when he didn't have her. I got shot thinking I was going to help my sister. I haven't told anyone that I thought she was there. Please don't tell anyone Haruhi." I hadn't told anyone about it. My sister never new.

"I wont your secret is safe with me. But I think she should find out from you about it."

"Thank you. "

Students started to walk in. Catherine walked in I stood up and walked over to her. She glared at me.

"Catherine after school can we talk please. There's a few things you should know."

"What if I don't want to talk?"

"Then will you listen. I know you probably don't think I deserve it but I'm hoping you'll let me speak anyway. "

"Fine but at any time I don't like how the conversation goes then I leave."

"Thank you."

**(End of school)**

Catherine and I were out in the garden behind the host club's building.

"You remember what I was like after coming home from that event. I was so depressed, jumpy, distant and yet super over protective. Well that day I was you know, he said he had you. I panicked, I thought I was going to lose you. " tears poured down my eyes.

"I already lost a friend so I went after him. I don't know what I planned but I did it. I couldn't bare the thought of you leaving me. Now that you're turning from me on your own it hurts just as much if not more."

"This is the first time I saw you show emotion sends there funerals." Catherine said and hugged me. "I wasn't mad at you for leaving. I was mad that everyone wouldn't tell me about the family an the fight being fake."

"I'm so sorry I thought I was protecting you." I sigh.

"Well now I have my powers. And I know and I can act so lets pretend to get them together."

"Family dinner at granny's and gramps." I smile.

* * *

**Thank you for reading now please reveiw the chapter tell my your thoughts.**


End file.
